a push toward humility
by chazzdiver
Summary: why's Heero a prefect soldier and what happened to make him like that? why does this little girl cause so many problems? and why is he so scared of nursary rhymes? read to find out - don't forget to review! M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gundam Wing, i just like messing up the character's a bit.**

**Warnings: the will be gay couples somewhere in the future, and striaght, maybe bi', i'm not sure yet. some relena bashing but not throughout the whole thing, i'll make her grow up a bit.**

**No pairings yet, but there will be. If you read this fic and do not review you will have bad luck for the next 10 years. So you know what you have to do. I'm not going to write another chapter until I have at least ten reviews. You'll really want to know what the next one is though because it's going to be how he grew up and what happened to him and his sister. Anyway I'll stop blabbering. Please R&R!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A push towards humility.**

The battle was finally over and peace was now beginning. The five Gundam pilots had been staying together in a ward of their own with their trainers (the five Doctors), due to the influence of the Winner family. Quatre had just come out of surgery from his injury gained fencing against Dorothy, but he was appallingly wide awake and extremely hyper, much to certain Nurses dissatisfaction.

Despite Heero's and Wufei's protests they also had with them Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, Noin, Sally, Hilde and Lady Une (although admittedly none of them were really sure if it was the lady or the commander at the moment); surprisingly there was also Zechs and Treize. It seems that once Zechs had shot at Libra's system he had flown out as far as he could and came across a cockpit, separated form the rest of the shattered Gundam remains of Tallgease. Taking it back to L1, it seemed that he had saved Treize and the doctor's had him put into the same ward as the younger pilots.

At first it was slightly uncomfortable for all of them, since but a few hours ago they had been all opposing each other, yet with the usual Maxwell charm Duo had erased the problem with his cheeky grin and a (not-surprising at all) death-based quip, "graveyards sounded more like a rave, than this! If I stripped would I get a smile?"

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Quatre, who panted slightly clutching at his heart. The heart monitor next to him was going a mile a minute. Suddenly the door burst open and a quick blur skidded under Wufei's bed. Yells sounded like "come back here you little brat" drew rapidly closer towards their ward.

"Hey Fei, there's a kid under your bed."

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious, Maxwell. And how many times have I told you, my name is Wufei! In your case it's Chang. Now help me get her out!"

However when Wufei moved to climb off his ridiculously high bed (well his heritage does make him quite petite), he ended up standing on none other than Heero Yuy himself. Wufei toppled onto the floor in an undignified heap, causing an uproar of laughter and giggles around them room, with exception of the two people who were preoccupied with whispering to each other under the bed.

Upon seeing the terrified child scramble under the bed Heero had immediately set out to calm the poor thing. Whilst the two above him were bickering he had started to crawl under the bed towards the little girl, stopping after his shoulder blades went under, so as to let the little girl have her own space. He couldn't really see what she looked like, but he could see her sparkling grey eyes open wide with fear. Speaking a softly as he could he started the conversation the normal way people do in odd situations,

"Hi, my names Heero, what's yours?"

"Merle Kit, mister" a small voice answered, causing Heero's heart to tug a bit at the sound. _She sounded so much like… no don't think about that now._

"Well that's a pretty name, so what are you doing down here. Surely it would be nicer on top of the bed with the pillows and the blanket?" Heero asked, silently thinking that he was going to kick Chang hard in the butt when the kid leaves, he could already feel a bruise forming. Who knew that Chang was as heavy as a baby elephant?

"hiding" _well that was sooo informative_ Heero's inner voice said cheekily, before Heero's inner reason decided to put duct tape across voice's mouth. It wasn't surprising really that Heero was often comparing these two beings to his comrades Chang and Maxwell.

"Well I've got to admit that you've chosen a pretty good spot. You can see everyone that comes through that door and the bed you choose is right against a wall, so no one could get you unless they crawled all the way back here too, although it would be a bit hard for them to fit, after all my friend Duo thinks I'm _**too**_ skinny, and I'm having a hard time getting under here."… Nothing, no reply, no smile, but at least the little girl wasn't shaking as much. Heero however realised that she could be cold, since he suddenly got one of those quick shivers down his spine. You know, the ones you get when your body feels cold, but you hadn't really noticed. Distraction, surprising how much smaller pain can become with that.

"Are you cold?" a small nod was his answer and Heero shuffled back slowly, whilst saying "why don't I get a blanket or two then? It'll be a lot more comfortable for you than lying on the floor, and I won't feel so worried about you getting sick. Does that sound good to you Merle?" another small nod was all Heero got before he finally backed out of the bed.

Heero turned his head around once he got out of the bed, only to have his face caught in a Nurses skirt. Now Heero can handle being close to people, **when** he wants to and that is really emphasizing that when. Looking up he saw her nametag, reading Miss Hardingle head Matron of children's burn ward. Heero being the bright spark that he is put two and two together, realising that this was not only the women screaming about brats and whatnot, but was also the reason why the little girl was hiding.

Much to his annoyance the woman merely shoved him out the way and tried to crawl under the bed to get the girl. However being a woman who was naturally bulky she couldn't fit. So instead decided to rant at the poor thing about how much trouble Merle would be when this was over.

Heero couldn't believe the nerve of the woman, how anyone could speak so harshly and cruelly to a child under their care, was beyond him. Even he was better spoken to as a prisoner of war, despite the fact that people called him rather smutty things most of the time. It seemed that he wasn't the only once thinking this however when he heard the voices of Miss Relena and Zechs stepping in for the child. Well it was more like them yelling lots of stuff at the woman.

"She's just a child"

"I can't believe the way this place is run"

"Scaring the poor thing to death"

"I have a right mind to report you"

"Besides you were causing more of a disturbance with that racket"

"I write letters, I'm warning you now"

The argument was starting to get pretty heated and even Quatre, Duo and Une were joining in; everyone else just watching with an amused glint in their eyes. As much as Heero would have liked to hear them bite at that bitch's ear for the rest of the day, he had heard small whimpers coming from the bed, realising that the yelling was beginning to distress the child. Sighing quietly he stood up, cleared his throat which did nothing to quieten them down. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a second, before he let out a long, loud whistle.

"Well now that you're all quiet, maybe the kid won't carry on crying." Blushes spread along the cheeks of most occupants in the room, who had worked themselves up so much they forgot the original reason for the argument. Heero ran his hand through his hair in an irritated fashion, muttering about idiots and something like "maybe barbed wire isn't such a bad idea" whilst he crawled under the bed with a pillow and a spare blanket.

"Hello again Merle, would you like the blanket now?" not waiting for an answer he pushed the blanket towards her, watching her sadly as she practically snatched it from him, as if he might change his mind if she didn't do it fast enough. Hiding his shock to see how badly burnt her arm was, when she reached for it.

"I take it you're hiding from Matron then" Heero stated with a small smile, his face turning confused when he saw a small shake of the child's head. "What are you hiding from then?"

"Safe, bed is safe."

"Well, I guess there can't be any monsters hiding under here if you're already underneath it."

"Don't like milk" _huh, now I'm lost_ Heero thought, why would milk be a problem. His confusion must have been noticed, because the girl edged towards him almost conspiringly to say

"Matron makes me have milk with my tables" _awe bless_ Heero thought, _I forgot how cute kids could be, she probably meant tablets. Wait, __why am I__ even thinking like this? Stop it Heero, you're not supposed to feel anything good about others. They're not worth the pain._ However, none of this inner conflict showed across his schooled face as the child carried on.

"I don't like tables, but I don't like milk more. She says I can't have my tables with wortor, milk only. No tables, no milk" she said, a little smile on her face showing how pleased she was that the nice boy hadn't interrupted her.

"hummm, do you know why you have to take tablets and milk" another shake of the head. "if I explained what each tablet did for you would you come out from under there and take them?" there was no response for a second them suddenly the girl nodded and was moving past him, deciding that he'd better move out to join her before Matron Miserable started on her, Heero shuffled backwards. Much to his relief there were no skirts in his way; he was however shocked to notice the woman's stunned face as she pointed her finger at him and said

"She's never agreed to listen to anyone before".

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

About three hours later the matron had finally left with Merle. Heero had spent a long time explaining what each of her seventeen tablets was for. Although she was a child from the burn ward, she also had a lot of other problems, most due to the fact that she couldn't produce any antibodies and her blood would clot up (although there was a lot more that that wrong with her, but Heero felt that three hours was more than enough).

He then explained that she needed the milk for calcium, and that they couldn't give it to her in a calcium tablet as they would like to, because she already had too many tablets as it was.

Having worked in a hospital when he was about nine, to earn money to look after his pregnant sister, Heero knew a lot about medicines, and said that is she took her medicine right then and there without complaint matron would bring over her doctor, so they could see if they could reduce the pills. Heero found that the little girl had quite a sweet tooth, and pointed out that if she had hot honey; she would be able to reduce the pills from seventeen to four, five if you added the calcium tablet. (Find out for yourself-honey has lots of medical properties). The doctor had arrived and agreed to try out the different prescription. Seeming quite embarrassed he hadn't thought of it himself.

All the while, the other pilots, doctors and the ladies present were watching in amused interest, the attention their fellow warrior/friend was giving to this random, tiny stranger; wandering if they were finally seeing the real Heero for once and hoping that they would see this side more often. After all how often have you seen the perfect soldier smile?

With that the child and her carers left, but not without a quick warning to the grumpy witch of a matron. Lets just say that the idea of dangling by her toes over a bunch of sharp sword blades (such as Wufei's Katana, which she could see out of the corner of her eye), if she ever yelled at a child again, had seriously caused her to think about answering back to the most dangerous and influential people in the universe.

**...**

Quietly the door opened a fraction; the pilots although sleeping in appearance were alert and ready to take action. After all the final battle was over, but that didn't mean that people still wouldn't try anything. All fears were set aside when they realised it was just the little girl that had hidden under the bed earlier. Her little green eyes taking awhile to adjust to the darkness, before she scanned the room.

Set on her target, little padded feet shuffled toward the teenage boy who managed to help her with her medicine. She didn't want to be alone with the loud crashes of the storm outside, but none of the other children would let her sleep with them and they were all mean to her afterwards. Calling her names and making fun of her being scared. She hoped that this nice boy wouldn't be the same and pick on her, yet she was sure he wouldn't, not with how nice he was earlier. He had even complimented on her choice of hiding place and said that he would have done the same.

With his eyes only a sliver open, Heero made out the form of a child heading towards him. Despite his curiosity of her wanting to be near him, he didn't move, lest he scared the poor child off; she looked frightened enough, especially whenever the thunder rolled past. She got to his bed and stared for awhile, quickly looking around the room to see if she had woken anyone up. Seeing the coast was clear, she quietly scrambled onto his bed, clutching her little rag doll to her in fear of it running away in the dark, and crawled towards the boys chest, before curling like a kitten against it. She saw his eyes open a bit, wondering if he was going to send her away. Instead he just whispered

"Is that Sophie?" gesturing toward the doll with an inclination of his head. She could only nod in reply, a bit shocked that he knew her doll's name.

"Cute doll" Heero mumbled. Lightening and thunder crashed causing the small child to whimper, yet rather than send her back to bed he stroked her hair till she calmed down and gave her his blanket and his second pillow. With her look he just whispered sleep well and waited for her to sleep.

Now with the child calm Heero started to drift off, until he realised that there were still eyes on him. Moving slowly, to make sure he didn't wake the child he looked around at the other pilots. All of them looked at him with a small smile, which Heero gave them a glare for, as if daring them to jibe at him. But their smiles stayed, especially Duo's, but unlike his usual cheery self this one seemed real. They all looked at him with a new insight to the gentleness they knew was there, and placed their heads exhaustedly against the pillows, wondering what the first day of their peace was going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! i know i said i would wait for lots of reviews, but i couldn't!! it was taking soooooooooooo long... please if you like it, hate it, or think i'm an idot for even typing, please say something, i don't mind. if there's a review i can know i'm not the last person on earth. gosh feel so lonely, and scared (huddles and rocks in the corner of a dark room, laptop laughing at her).**

**Warnings: don't own, so don't sue. gay reference, and a poor trick on quatre's fogged up mind. but nothing bad i think.**

**anyway i just wanted to thank my three lovely reviewers, i wish lots of happiness to you all! kisses and hugs and cookies with cakes too.**

**so thankyou ****Phi ScarlaDraconia****, ****gundamzbd36**** and ****Kai3anime****. you make me feel so happy\/ (see, mouth is even higher than the eyes LOL).**

**i hope everyone enjoys the fic. PLEASE R & R.**

As much as the gang had prided themselves on being generally more sensible than most people their age, there were still rules in the hospital about teenage girls and boys sharing the same ward. So when the girls decided to see the boys early in the morning they were quite shocked to see the little girl from before curled up like a little kitten against Heero's chest. But more shockingly was the small smile that had graced his lips at some point during the night, with his arm clutching protectively around her.

Relena having not lost her touch of making it _completely _obvious that she was in love with Heero, started to fiddle with something in her bag. By this point most of the occupants in the room had already woken up and were blandly looking around the room, waiting for the tiredness to leave their eyes. Trowa however seemed as sound as ever, looked at what Relena was pulling out of her bag and decided that it would be in everyone's best interests to stop her before she even tried.

"Erm Relena… you don't really want to do that" his voice quiet and soft to avoid disturbing Heero at this point.

Click. Flash… well at least I tried Trowa thought to himself with a small sigh. Needless to say the pilots already knew how well Heero would react to having his picture taken. Preferably NOT-AT-ALL.

No sooner had the flash gone off did Heero reach out and smash Relena's camera into tiny pieces, flinging them against the wall. His face contorting with anger (it seems he wasn't as asleep as they thought him to be). Before Relena could even start reprimanding him about destroying other people's property, he untangled himself from the child, sat up on the bed slowly as he 'popped' his back and cricked his neck, all whilst having his finger against her lips in the general shush position. Relena was no less than struck dumb anyway, since she was always the one to bring in some form of contact to him, relishing that he had taken the initiative for once. Unbeknownst to her the Doctors were watching the pair trying not to laugh out loud at her expression. J trying hardest of all, since he knew Heero the best and thought if only she knew what he really thought of her. J certainly did, since Heero complained about her in every report, saying things like stalker and crazy-pink lady. It certainly made him wander what the future held with this woman ruling.

**--**

Zechs and Treize were grinning to themselves for a different matter it seemed. Whilst Heero's hair was never really what one would call tame, it was now all pushed up straight on one side, making the great pilot 01 look like he had head-butted a Gundam side-on. Despite the fact that these two men were amongst the middle-age section of the group, had singularly controlled two sides of the greatest battle of all time, and were also decreed the top eligible bachelors as well; they were very silly, very flirtatious and completely gay. A slight shock I must admit, but you like what you like. Boy did they like what they saw. Hence the giggling, devilish smiles and overall silliness these two tried to (poorly) hide at seeing Heero's back as his tank top had fallen off his shoulder.

Noin having known Zech's preference for a little while now just looked at him owlishly, wandering just how on earth no one had noticed this before. Then just shrugged it off, why bother wasting time trying to find and answer to an impossible question.

**--**

"Relena, don't do that ever again" Heero ordered with his trademark glare.

"But Heero you looked so cute together" Relena whined, not paying attention to the dark scowl spreading across Heero's face.

"Do you not understand what I just said Relena? Hasn't it occurred to you that I might not like to be photographed? I may in fact point out, that if I ever see you and a camera anywhere within the same vicinity as me; I will hate you forever and my actions will not be at fault. Now…Is that understood?" he ended with a small growl.

Relena, although blinded by love, isn't completely stupid. After hearing the longest speech Heero had ever willingly given her, her mind had processed it into something she could understand. Basically,

Heero + camera angry Heero

Angry Heero Relena (minus) Heero

No camera Relena + Heero

Needless to say she decided to leave him to cool off. Her excuse for arranging something interesting for breakfast, sadly wasn't believed, but everyone allowed her to slip out the room, the quick, sharp-tongue Dorothy not far behind her (although she was more likely trying to embarrass Relena about what just happened, rather than help her with anything – not that the boys minded all that much).

A small grumble came from the bed that Heero was still sitting in, as the little girl tiredly rubbed at her eyes. Despite all the burns along her arms and face, with most of her mousey hair missing in chunks, she still looked adorable like this. Reminding Heero of his own niece; whom he had to wake up for her school. Heero unaware that he was doing it, he picked her up and started to carry her back to her ward, singing a quiet little song he sung to his niece every morning (1)

Haaheo e ka ua i na pali

Ke nihi ae la i kanahele

E uhai ana paha i ka liko

Pua a hihi lehua o u

Aloha oe, aloha oe,

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

One fond embrace, a hoi ae au

Until we meet again, until we meet again.

O ka halia aloha kai hihi mai

Ke hone ae nei i kuu manawa.

O oe no ka'u ipo aloha

A loko e hana nei.

Maopopo kuu iki i ka nani,

Na pua rose o Maunawili,

Ilaila hiaai ai na manu,

Mikiala i ka nani o ka liko.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything is going to be fine, lets get you back to your room" Heero whispered to the child softly, a solitary tear falling down his cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"That's it! I forbid anyone to allow that Onna back in the room! What the hell was she thinking?!" surprisingly it wasn't Wufei who harshly demanded this, but Zechs. Although he does love his sister terribly, even he can admit that she is exceptionally ignorant at times. Who on earth would give Duo Maxwell 'sugared substances' for breakfast when he was already so hyperactive? Now he had to listen to hours of distorted nursery rhymes such as "this is the house that Jack built" (which is long enough as it is) to be turned into "this it the Gundam that smashed the fortress, that held the damsel, that was a man, who owned the castle, that sent the Gundams to save him" only adding a few hundred corpses, lots of blood and gore, and a little bit of nudity, had left him and many of the others a little pale in the face.

Sally and the other Ladies had gone running after Heero, who had left the minute he saw his breakfast. Relena it seems had wanted to impress Mr Yuy by showing him how "culturally aware" she was, and had brought him sushi for breakfast. Let's just say that Zechs knew that Treize was big on fishy food, but that sight of the chopped, buttered, spiced tentacle that looked like it was trying to crawl out of the plate, was enough to turn even him. Mind you, the boys' Doctors or Instructors as it were, had mentioned the small fact that despite Heero being of Asian decent doesn't necessarily mean he likes fish, and that he in fact is allergic to it. Quite funny actually, they had spent hours of beatings and torture to get information out of him, and they could of just ate fish and chips next to him. As soon as that smell had hit the room Heero was out, hands covering his mouth and nose, in a quick attempt to protect him from the sickening smell. _But what n nice ass he had_ Zechs thought dreamily, unconsciously knowing that Quatre was thinking the same about him, Treize and Trowa.

"Sigh" _what is it that attracts me to all these tall men?_ Pondered the injured little blonde.

"Quatre? Quatre? Hey Cat!!" Duo yelled insistently.

"Hmmm?" came a dreamy reply.

"Oh man, I thought they weren't giving him the IV treatment." Duo's face quickly changed from confused to a devilish smirk when he saw what, or whom I should say were holding his attention. _Oh, this is gonna be good. Hehehe_.

"Quatre, did you like your breakfast today?" duo casually asked, getting another hmmm in reply. "So Relena's gift of rice pudding and chips, satisfied you did it?" another hmmm. Naturally whenever Duo talked people would hear, but this conversation was getting the interest of the three objects of affection. They had noticed Quatre looking at them, although he was far more sophisticated and less noticeable than Relena at it. Duo turned to wink at them all sitting on the beds, turned back to Quatre saying

"Well, now that the ladies were gone, me and the guys were thinking about giving the Doctors here a nice goodbye surprise, now that we won't need to fight for them anymore. We all wanted to do a sexy little dance for them, but these guys don't know how to do it, and I don't wanna do it by myself. (Duo started Pouting then for effect) So I was hoping that you'd do a little show first, and I'll join in…" Quatre hadn't really heard any of what Duo had said, just the words "sexy" "dance" "for" "these" "guys" "for" "a" "nice" "surprise". Never mind the fact that that wasn't even the order in which he heard it, Quatre blushed and nodded, only to shake his head when his ears buzzed; he was too excited (but embarrassed) about dancing to pay attention to Duo trying to get his interest again. Feeling very embarrassed at the thought of dancing for these guys, he started blushing harder when he thought of where it might lead. Sadly he didn't realise how embarrassed he was, because a soon as he was trying to get off the bed he had a nasty dizzy spell, falling back into it. Now having a bad headache and a bleeding nose, a little too much blood got to his face I guess.

A bit shocked to see Quatre stumble, Trowa moved over to his bed and checked his temperature on the back of his hand. Nothing out of the ordinary, "don't worry guys, I think he's just a bit tired still" Trowa told the other worried faces in the ward. Duo, relieved that Quatre was OK thought that the air needed a bit of clearing now that the mood was uncomfortable.

"Well I guess you guys aren't gonna get any tonight!"

………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" "whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

They knew how to make bombs using a few random items off the ground. They knew how to make themselves invisible from the world. They knew how to make their location safer than any other, and they knew how to build complex machinery, take apart guns and put them back together again in their sleep. What the Gundam pilots didn't know what to do with, was a crying tot; which the nurse had asked them to quickly look after, while she went to the detrimental care ward.

It seems one of the patients had gotten pregnant at some point of her permanent stay here. However, due to her deteriorating mental health she was deemed unfit to look after her newborn baby. It had been in the children's ward for a few days, but the mother had managed to leave her ward and tried to get the baby boy back. Hence the crying, screaming bundle of unhappiness laying on the bed with four teenage boys (Heero was still out), two ex-generals, and five smart-ass doctors, who didn't understand anything about kids under seven, all staring at it in a hopeless and increasingly annoyed way.

Despite the nurse's promise to answer the two way baby monitors they had, the hospital was severely understaffed now that all the war victims were coming in, so a baby crying wasn't at the top of her list. No need to say, this did not make Wufei Chang a happy man.

_If this baby doesn't stop crying soon, I may have to break my code of honour and strangle that sneaky b#£h of a nurse_ -that's right even in his head Wufei does Not swear! _Isn't there anything we can do to shut it up?_

"Maybe, it's uncomfortable?" Quatre suggested meekly as he poked the baby's arm, in attempt to make it move itself.

"Don't be ridiculous boy! It doesn't know what it wants, it's probably crying for the sake of crying" came the harsh scold from Professor H. "although if you want to try and pick up that wriggly thing, be my guest, I am not going to put myself in the same position J did. Hell, he only held it and it started blubbering"

"Well excuse me, but I haven't seen you earning any certificates in child care!" J retorted sourly, trying to wipe the sick and dribble off his shoulder, with one of the spare bathroom towels.

"How about a lullaby or a nursery rhyme?" opted Treize, who seemed to be mildly interested in watching everyone else panic.

"Not a bad idea Trey-babes, I'll do it. Erm…. What nursery rhyme should I do?" Duo looked around at the others, hoping they could think of one, since he couldn't concentrate, with the baby now screeching in his ear.

"How about Oranges and lemons?" this was Wufei's suggestion

""Oranges and lemons",  
say the bells of St. Clements

"You owe me five farthings",  
say the bells of St. Martin's

"When will you pay me?",  
ask the bells of Old Bailey "

When I grow rich",  
say the bells of Shoreditch

"When will that be?",  
ask the bells of Stepney

"I do not know",  
says the great bell of Bow

Here comes a candle  
to light you to bed

And here comes a chopper  
to chop off your head!"

A brief moment of stunned silence, then…

"Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

It had been a whole hour since they got the baby; they had sung "Jack and Jill", "the ants go marching one by one", "Hush little baby", "Baa Baa Black sheep" and a whole bunch of others. Duo could have sworn his throat was bleeding due to overuse. But to no avail, the baby kept crying.

"How about that Quack, Quack, Quack song?" Trowa said, wiping the sweat off his brow on his sleeve, the small twitch under his eye clearly visible now that the baby had gone up a decibel. "I'm sure babies were supposed to get tired quickly from crying" he muttered nervously.

"OK I'll try that one Tro'" Zechs spoke

"Five little ducks  
went out one day  
over the hill and far away  
Mother duck said  
"Quack, quack, quack, quack."  
But only four little ducks came back.

Four little ducks  
went out one day  
over the hill and far away  
Mother duck said  
"Quack, quack, quack, quack."  
But only three little ducks came back.

"Hey keep going Zechs, he likes this one" Duo whispered, his voice rather raspy.

"Three little ducks  
went out one day  
over the hill and far away  
Mother duck said  
"Quack, quack, quack, quack."  
But only two little ducks came back.

Two little ducks  
went out one day  
over the hill and far away  
Mother duck said  
"Quack, quack, quack, quack."  
But only one little duck came back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**well that's the end of that chapter. **

**(1)i don't own the song, it's Aloha 'Oe from Lilo and Stitch 2, translation below:**

Haaheo e ka ua i na pali

**Proudly sweeps the rain cloud by the cliffs**

Ke nihi ae la i kanahele

**As onward it glides thru the trees**

E uhai ana paha i ka liko

**It seems to be following the liko**

Pua a hihi lehua o u

**The a hihi lehua of the vale**

Aloha oe, aloha oe,

**Aloha oe, farewell to thee,**

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

**Thou charming one who dwells among the bowers**

One fond embrace, a hoi ae au

**One fond embrace, before I now depart**

Until we meet again, until we meet again.

**Until we meet again, until we meet again**

O ka halia aloha kai hihi mai

**Thus sweet memories come back to me**

Ke hone ae nei i kuu manawa.

**Bringing fresh remembrance of the past**

O oe no ka'u ipo aloha

**Dearest one, yes, thou art mine own**

A loko e hana nei.

**From the true love shall ne'er depart**

Maopopo kuu iki i ka nani,

**I have seen and watched the loveliness**

Na pua rose o Maunawili,

**Thou sweet rose of Maunawili**

Ilaila hiaai ai na manu,

**And 'tis there the birds oft love to dwell**

Mikiala i ka nani o ka liko.

**And sip the honey from thy lips**


	3. Chapter 3

OK, Warnings: reference to gayness, slight Relena bashing, but not meant to be deliberate, just for the first few chapters

I know I said to some people that you'd find out about Merle and Heero's family in two + three, but I felt that was too rushed, hence why I added a chapter, (the last one) so now we're back on track. Hope it didn't ruin it for you guys. Anyway, let's get the necessaries underway.

OK, Warnings: reference to gayness, slight Relena bashing, but not meant to be deliberate, just for the first few chapters. I don't own anything, just the idea for the story.

Hard to explain but this is what will happen with the next few chapters, to make it clear when I'm writing in past, present, ect I decided to do it like this.

Normal- means present, normal speech and action

**Bold-means present thoughts**

_Italics-mean past or watching films on a video camera_

_**Italics bold- means past. Thoughts and feelings at the time. **_

**Don't forget to read and review!! Enjoy the fic. Seriously, please review. Pretty please?**

Heero had just come out of the closet he'd locked himself in, now that he was sure the girls had gone.

They'd been hounding him, smothering him and generally being too close for his comfort once they found out that he was allergic to fish. Relena had been most upset, crying, hugging him, apologising every five seconds. He told her it was OK yet it didn't seem to deter her from her deranged ramblings, or bone crushing hugs. Lucky for him, Catherine had decided to help him out by saying something about meeting Heero's little friend Merle. Saying that would cheer him up. Of course, if Heero was happy then Relena was happy, so she ended up zooming towards the intensive burn care ward, unaware that Catherine had hidden Heero in a closet before following her.

**If I move quickly, maybe I'll be able to sneak back to the ward, before Relena finds me. At least in there J can protect me. Wait, is that Zechs singing? I can't quite make out the words; he must be in the ward with the others. I'm sure it was around here somewhere (1). God, his singing is almost as bad as Duos! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Now you're probably wondering what had happened to Sally and the other females that chased Heero out of the room. An easy explanation, they had to get time occupying snacks. They took a few good looks at the way Relena was hugging Heero for about an hour and left the two alone, believing that they would like some privacy. What they didn't realise was that the arm that he had just managed to escape from her bear-hug was moving in attempt to yank her back by her collar. Usually this worked whenever she followed him around schools. Much to his dismay however there was nothing to grab, since she had at some point changed from a dress shirt to a backless spaghetti top. So to any onlooker, it appeared to be that he was reaching her back to bring her in for a kiss. Therefore explaining why Noin and Dorothy were debating over whose drink was better (2), explaining why Une was removing every raisin from her scone (somehow not reducing it to a pile of crumbs (3)), and Hilde attempting to break the candy machine because it stole her pound (4).

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Come on, you can't say that it wasn't cute and oh so adorable." Noin persisted.

"personally I thought it was too rushed, I mean he ignores her, insults her and pushes her away throughout the whole war; actually right until yesterday, and then suddenly he's not only accepting her advances but practically ready to suck off her face, in PUBLIC. I just don't get how you think it was cute…" Dorothy replied indifferently.

"It's simple" Une said whilst removing her glasses "they obviously have felt a strong attraction since they first met. Heero is clearly so in love with her, that he wanted to protect her, meaning that he couldn't be with her, or associate with her. It got harder to do this when her status grew, so he had to be in her presence to protect her. Yet couldn't 'be' with her like he wanted; as that might distract him long enough to miss a sniper or something. Now the war is finished, he can follow his heart, and reveal his passion for her openly."

Everyone looked briefly away after realising that they were staring at Une for at least a whole minute, thinking that maybe she had been reading too many of Treize's Mills and Boons books.

"I think I preferred her as a crazy-ass commanding officer" Dorothy whispered to Hilde behind her hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Three little ducks  
went out one day  
over the hill and far away  
Mother duck said  
"Quack, quack, quack, quack."  
But only two little ducks came back.

Two little ducks  
went out one day  
over the hill and far away  
Mother duck said  
"Quack, quack, quack, quack."  
But only one little duck came back."

**That nursery rhyme! Why Zech****s, why did you choose that rhyme?**

**Oh god, why can't it stop haunting me? Haven't I suffered enough? Please God, don't let me go through all that again. I'm not strong enough to hide from the darkness anymore. Ohhh, I'm soooo co…col…cold…. J, I need you. Please, you're the only one who can make the darkness go away. J please…… don't let it take Joshua. Please J protect that baby…**

"Hey guys, Ro's back!" duo announced upon seeing his friend at the doorway. "Huh, Heero are you still feeling queasy from the food Relly brought in? 'Cause you don't look too good."

Everyone had turned to greet Heero; only to stand there worried, watching his pale form swing to and fro briefly. Trowa was the only one near enough to hear Heero mutter "give me her baby back" before Heero tried to lunge for Zechs. Mid-jump Trowa grabbed Heero by the waist twisting his body around so that he now had Heero pinned to the floor. Albeit, not a good idea. As Heero now became frantic. Screaming in a pained, scratchy set of howls, clawing at the floor and anything he could reach. Wufei, seeing Trowa struggle to keep him down as Heero twisted and thrashed is body, choose to sit on Heero's legs, so that he couldn't get any leverage. Duo and Quatre went to grab his arms. Not that it was that easy since Quatre wasn't supposed to bend down in case his stitches fell out, but he didn't really care at the moment. Quatre was more intent on helping his clearly frantic friend.

Zechs had stumbles backwards still holding onto the baby, whilst this was happening. Treize moving in front of him, in case Yuy escaped. Judging by the look of it, might be quite soon. Heero was too determined to get the baby; making it extremely hard for the others to keep hold of him.

J decided that now was the time to take charge over his young ward. It had taken him a minute to realise what had set him off, and now he had to intervene, feeling ridiculous as to why he didn't realise earlier. "Zechs give the baby to O, Treize, hide those baby monitors." J demanded with an air of authority most people didn't think he possessed. Waiting briefly for his commands to be carried out; he moved to stand right in front of Heero. "Foan Fivth Fannal (5)! Be still" as if nothing had happened Heero's body fell completely limp on the floor. "Boys, get off of him." They crawled off him slowly in case he tried to run off. There was no need however, as Heero didn't move a muscle, whilst J carefully picked him up. J took Heero back to his bed and sat on it, cradling the distraught boy who was now weeping tiredly in his arms.

"It's Ok. That wasn't Josh, nobody's here to hurt them. Nobody's here but us. Shhh, shhhhh. Don't cry little one. You're safe now. I've got you, I've got you." J carried on like this, till the muscles of his real arm started to bunch and he was sure Heero was asleep. Gently laying Heero back down on the bed, he gestured for O to give him the baby. O and the other instructors also knew what was wrong with Heero; so he obeyed J's commands silently, placing the small bundle next to Heero, who unconsciously cradled the little child against him. Both sound asleep.

With a quick wave he shooed everyone out of the room, following them whilst seeing S herd the stunned males into an empty room with a large flat screen TV.

"I suppose you're all wondering why Heero went off like that" J started, "well Heero has suffered a great deal of trauma as a child. Not that I'm saying the rest of you haven't" he stated quickly before Duo could interrupt, seeing his mouth moving in for the kill. "However, these traumatising experiences are far worse than what anyone should go through. I will show you, so that you boys can understand and avoid doing certain things that might set him off. Actually this would probably be better if the girls were present as well. S?" "Of course" S replied, scurrying off to fetch the ladies.

"I'd better start by saying why we have the evidence to show what had happened to him. Heero has a rare blood disorder. It means that he can never be physically sick, only injured, and that he will never develop cancer, or diseases as such. However, with such good qualities, there are also bad ones. If Heero doesn't take his medication when he's supposed to, or when he's having an 'attack' then his body will reject itself. The blood will clot, his muscles will shrivel and his major organs will start to spilt, bleed and tear apart, turning inside out as you will. It's never been recorded as an actual medical 'saviour' for the people as it were, because of the negatives. Hence why he is constantly monitored; so that we could find a way to use his blood, to help others who already suffer from major diseases, like cancer.

"Ah! ladies! Come in. I asked S to fetch you so that I could help you all understand a bit more about Heero. I'm sure what happened earlier was explained right?" receiving nods J carried on. "Well, I've explained to the boys about why we have these films, even though we weren't present. I need to explain to you all now, why Heero's colony is the richest."

"But why would we need to know that. I thought you were going to talk about Relena's lover boy" Dorothy stated.

"I'm telling you as you need to understand why he was hunted down. Heero's family were marked down in the black label. It's a small tattoo on the back of the upper left arm. On his colony, everyone was ranked by a colour code, eight codes all in all; black was considered the lowest, it stood for no parents, no high-powered job positions, and no particular affect in helping the system in becoming rich and powerful. They were an equivalent to street rats. The more important your family was in the community, the higher up the colour chain you were. Many people joined on as soldiers because it automatically made your family a red band, the third highest. Mind you if you died then your family would no longer have that protection. His colony was to be presented to all the major political leaders of the earth. A sort of showcase, to prove that life in space was too important a trade to break up. So, all black bands were to be eliminated; to help maintain a high income economy, and to make sure no one caused embarrassment or trouble during the political visits."

"so what you're saying is that innocent people were (gulp) terminated to impress some high ranking officials?" Noin summarised with her face twisting into a frown.

"Exactly" J confirmed whilst fiddling with some strange wiring in his robotic arm.

"That's injustice." (Take a wild guess).

"I can't believe, what you've just told me" Duo said, rubbing his arms. **I'm so lucky I'm from L2. Why are people so heartless…?**

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Catherine stated, looking slightly pale.

"If you can't handle that, then there is no point watching the recordings of what happened to Heero, it'll be too much" J commented offhandedly, finally finishing arranging the wires and attaching them to the TV.

"J what are those bulbs that are attached to the wires and where's the recording source, for this film/documentary thing." Asked Trowa; who looked slightly confused to the strange technology. **This certainly doesn't resemble anything I've seen so far, and that's saying a lot.**

"It's a small set of replenishing cameras."

"Replenishing?"

"Yes they can fix themselves when broken and can also multiply. The cameras will record everything Heero does from different angles and distances, they even monitor his thoughts and pulse rate, along with a lot of other stuff. All information is sent to "the Watchers" as it were, who studied how his condition affects him, to help find treatments, ect. When the storage space is full it returns to a watcher. Due to Heero's condition he has these things permanently following him. They can maintain a high mass storage, and when full, will rebuild another to take its place, before returning back to a watcher. As we five scientists are the last, it returns to us. The beauty of these thing is that they only stop when Heero's mind and body is dead. So even if the hospital monitors proclaim no brain activity, one of the rep-cams can scan him, registering if he is alive by his sub-conscious."

Everyone was still trying to take this all in, when they saw something completely unexpected happen on the screen.

"Isn't that Merle?" Catherine queried. Sure, this little girl wasn't burnt or scarred, was a few years younger and had a full head of hair. But it was clearly the same person. Looking around, trying to see if anyone else had noticed the similarities. It seemed they did; some had their mouths hanging open, others wide eyed and shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Yes. That's why Heero seems to get on well with her, as they have met before. Although the little girl, clearly doesn't remember where she's met him. But Heero isn't the only one here who knows this girl" a collective gasp, before a chorus of 'what's' and 'who' penetrated the room. J merely raises his hand, hushing everyone immediately. Eager to find out and understand the linkage between Merle and Heero. "Treize, would you care to explain how you know the girl?"

Treize looked around, staring at everyone individually. Looking slightly satisfied having people's attention on him, remembering now, that yes he did know Heero Yuy before the Great War. Wait not Heero, but Foan Fannal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well that's chapter three!! Hehe cliff-hanger, well maybe not… Hehe. Please read and review. Otherwise I might just give up on this fic, thinking no-one's interested. Hmmmm… sorry for those that have reviewed and would like to see more, but I'm really not sure about this fic, so if I don't get some replies I'll do something else.**

**(1) Anyone who's been to a hospital will know what I'm on about. The place is huge, and there are so many rooms. Ergggg my head hurts thinking about it. Oh and the smell, yuck!!**

**(2)The old coffee vs. tea argument. I like both, but I fancy coffee at the mo'. Yep, coffee and chocolate….**

**(3)I have no idea how my friend Cheeks manages to do this, if I take a raisin out of the side, the whole thing seems to break up.**

**(4)This is officially my biggest pet hate. I swear the machines deliberately choose me.**

**(5)Foan pronounced (in MY story) as F + won. Fivth pronounced as Fithel. (You know, it's that story about the mouse and his family leaving for America. My favourite is number two I think). Fannal pronounced as how it's spelt.**

**J has looked after Heero since he was quite young. I will be doing a chapter to show the close bond they share. I'm gonna make him like a grandfatherly figure for Heero.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll pause this, so Treize can give us the full side to his story

**Warnings: language, slight reverence to paedophilia (soldiers), possible rape, abuse. Erm. I think that's everything.**

**Thank you ****Voldyismoldy****,**** for your review. It made me want to post another chapter up right away. It's nice to know that at least four people like this story LOL.**

**Also thanks to ****wingsangel07**** for favouriting this story and ****halas**** for alerting it. Thanks again to everyone I already mentioned in chapter two. I love you all. Lots of sweetness to those that let me know in some way they like this story.**

**Anyway on with the next chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'll pause this, so Treize can give us the full side to his story." O mentioned thoughtfully whilst helping J untangle one of the cameras that still had a bit of life in it.

Everyone looked briefly at the screen once more before turning back to Treize. Waiting for him to explain.

"Well, it was about six years ago, when I was about 19. Due to my skills, I was moving up the ranks as it were. My uncle thought it would help his reputation if he were to have me by his side. I attended many conferences that held little interest, appearing in a few balls here and there. He would 'treat' me to trips to the theatre, usually Opera's. I had seen them all, and they begun to lose my interest. My uncle was floundering to find something that would keep me around."

"On one trip to the L1 cluster, again for diplomatic procedures, I was returning towards our hotel, my uncle having left an hour or so before, when I heard screaming down the alleyways." Treize paused, his eyes blanking as he reminisced his first viewings of his uncle's 'games'. Although his uncle didn't do anything himself, he always sent his men off to do his dirty work, usually with cameras, so he could watch it later. No matter how long Treize had been around his uncle, he had never actually seen his men until that night; but he knew they were his by the markings on their uniforms. Anything his uncle owned, he also owned. "I will not lie by saying my uncle was a man based on principles. If he saw something he wanted, he got it. It seemed that he had allowed his men some time off. They were probably feeling the effects of their short term celibacy and decided to try out what was available. Sadly someone didn't want to accept what they offered."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Hasty footsteps resounding along the alleyways. Pant. Pant. Pants reflecting off the shabby walls of derelict apartments. _

_**Gotta get outta here. Why the hell was I stupid enough to help that lady? **_

_**You already know the answer to that; it's your soft spot kiddo.**_

_**Fuck off you ass!**_

_**Rather than arguing with myselves, how about we work a way outta here.**_

_Nimbly the figure raced towards an alleyway to the right, then scaled a wire fence. Scraping his legs when he pulled himself over, as his tattered clothes got caught. Another turn, another bend._

_**I think I lost them.**_

"_Well, well, well. Looks like he changed his mind after all." One word came to Foan's mind. _

_**Shit!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a screech from the young woman, trapped between seven huge men. Lying on the floor, fetal position; trying to protect herself and her child from the vicious kicks landing on them. "That'll teach yeh to refuse us you slut!" came the contemptuous shout, followed by another searing kick to the woman's lower back. The air filled with the sounds of her trying to wretch and breathe at the same time._

_Sounds of zippers sliding down. Screaming. Heaving grunts as men tried to lift and uncurl her trembling form, forcing her to drop her little girl._

"_Hey! Leave them alone you rotten bullies!" came the sharp cry of a young boy, as he hailed the men in pebbles he found on the floor around him._

"_What the Hell!"_

"_Is he taking the piss?"_

"_Get him you goons! Why the hell are you all just standing there? Stop him!" ordered a burly man in his late thirties, one hand covering his face and an arm outstretched trying to dodge the pebbles to grab the boy._

_He ran…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I had arrived in time to see them hitting and stripping a young boy about nine years or so. From what I had gathered, they had just caught this child, after giving him a long chase around the streets. Apparently he had assaulted them, screaming about Fed's being evil, manipulative and destructive to the true peace of the colonies. I didn't believe them, but didn't bother to argue something I couldn't prove. Instead I … intervened."

"What the hell does intervened mean?" Duo stated confused.

"How can you pilot a Gundam, and not know what intervened means?" Relena sneered at him.

"How dare you insult me, you…you…over-rated pinkie demon!" he flustered in an attempt to revive his little dignity.

"Relena, Maxwell is from L2. Most people couldn't afford schooling as it was, so for orphans, it was practically impossible. Duo was lucky enough to be taken in by a priest who taught him and cared for him." G reprimanded quietly, whilst Wufei was holding Zech's back from whacking his insensitive sister. "Duo; intervened means he stepped in, took over, prevented, and whatnot."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Unhand him." Treize demanded quietly._

"_No way mate! It took enough trouble getting him and we're looking for deserts" came the retort of a grimy, rat-like man. Treize's stomach turning as he watched him clutch his lower half against the small boy. "Now I suggest you clear off, before something bad happens to yah, see."_

_Tired and affronted by these men's responses to him, he threw his cape over his shoulder, revealing his leading rank above all the males present. His arm arching slightly as he revealed his sword, encrusted with his family emblem._

"_Oh SHIT"_

"_Bugger"_

"_Man, we are so in for it when the boss finds out."_

_Treize sighed as he heard the collective shocked reactions. Then remembering his intention said "take the boy to my chambers, two rooms down from Dermail's. I'm sure you know where that is?" a few heads nodding "I clearly can't trust any of you enough to leave this boy alone. I will allow you to escort the boy and me, and then join you when you go and explain to my uncle, __your commander__, why you deliberately disobeyed an order. Do I make myself clear?" the gulps were definitely audible. No one wanted to give bad news to the commander, and they certainly didn't want to be the ones in trouble._

_But Treize wasn't paying attention to the soldiers, but to the look in the young boy's eyes. __**They are so intriguing. Like there's a firefly trapped behind them, trying to get out.**__ He watched as the boy eventually gave up struggling against the men, merely deciding to glare at anyone who looked at him. __**It's certainly a nice change to see a little passion in this godforsaken dump. Everything seems so dead here.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"After I returned from watching my uncle scream bloody murder at his charges, I had expected to find that Heero, Erm…, Foan had snuck a few items off the complimentary food tray and had decided to rearrange the furniture in something that would rival modern art's mess. I didn't expect to see everything left as it was, with him cradling on of my marble chess pieces, looking at it with such awe and devotion. Twisting it; holding it to the light; studying it from every possible angle. It felt like he believed there was nothing more important in the universe, than understanding that figure."

"_I've never seen real pieces so close before." Treize blinked. He hadn't expected the boy to talk. He watched the boy despondently place the rookie back where it was before. The child turned to the teen, looking ready to say something before deciding against it with a small shake of his head. Trying again the boy spoke "why'd you do it? What do you want from me, if not the same as them? Although, if it is the same, at least you're kind enough to make it more comfortable."_

"_It was not my intention to do anything to you. I merely dislike the thought of something like that happening to someone so young, when it can be avoided." Treize answered easily, disturbed by the way it clearly looked to the lad before him and by the snort he had got for his concern. "You can leave here now if you wish. But I think that it would be best if you stayed here until daylight. My uncle's men have been let back out onto the streets, they will probably want to vent out their rage. They can do anything they want, until they're on duty again tomorrow. If you're in here at least you'll have my protection. Once you step outside they'd replay what almost happened, with a lot more violence I assure you."_

_Foan had watched the older boy closely during this speech, but had not detected any falseness to his words. __**Perhaps being here the night won't be so bad. I could always escape if he tries anything. As long as I stay awake I'll be safe.**_

"_I think that I would like to…I mean, I …could you teach me how to play this game." He gestured towards the marble play-set he had been admiring (or rather drooling over) earlier._

_With the smallest hint of a smile the younger version of Treize merely nodded his head. Setting up the game, teaching and playing until the hours merged together to bring up the sun; the only hints of their connection to the world, being Treize's' grimace and Foan turning his face quickly away from the sound of a scream, followed by the scent of burning._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hoped you liked that chapter everybody! Please review. Perty please with a sugar cane? It can be good or bad, just please somebody, prove to me I'm not the last person alive! LOL!! Anyway next chapter will be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to anyone that missed me

**Hello to anyone that missed me! Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I've just moved house, and we couldn't have an internet connection for four weeks!! I've missed everyone's recent updates, sniffle… wahhhhhhhhhhhh. But I can read all your stories now, yey! Anyhow here's the next chapter.**

**Warnings: ****This story contains violence, language, angst, and homosexuality. Strong stomachs advised from now on.**

**BTW, thanks again to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/notified so far. Thanks to **Phi ScarlaDraconia, gundamzbd36, Kai3anime, Voldyismoldy, ghostlyfacade, wingsangel07

**I promise that whoever reviews after this has been posted will be mentioned in the next chapters! Are there any preferable pairings people want to see in this fic? Except 1&2, I'm making Duo straight in this I'm afraid, but are there any other pairings? Let me know! Cookies for anyone, who can guess what will be Heero's traumatising events, that made him the way he is.**

**All I have left to say is Read, Enjoy and Review! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, you're telling me, you just played chess all night." Duo stated for the umpteenth time.

"Yes" came a weary reply from Treize, who had been repeating himself for nearly ten minutes now.

"Neither of you slept"

"That's right"

"Or ate"

"Correct"

"Or did anything but play chess"

"Yes Duo, we didn't do anything else!" Treize practically screamed at him "for god's sake Duo! How many more times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Alright, alright don't get your cravat in a twist trey-babe, I just found it odd is all."

Lady Une had been watching the pair going like this for a while, imagining Treize as a little anime character with a sweat drop, giggling aloud at the thought and causing everyone to look at her weirdly. Noticing their stares she blushed, cleared her throat and said "as interesting as chess is, that doesn't explain how Mr. Treize knew Merle."

"I was getting to that m' Lady. One just got a bit distracted…"

"I hope you don't mean because of me, if it is then that's a shame Treize, since you're not my type and all. I prefer someone with curves and a lack of protrudes down there, if you get my drift." Duo interrupted cheekily.

"Duo, are you trying to say you're straight?" Quatre queried, trying to understand the person that claimed they were the God of death.

"As a rubber, Kitty cat!"

"As a ruler Duo, as a ruler" G corrected

"Wouldn't it have been easier to say you like women, Maxwell? Rather than talking… like that." Wufei stated in a strange mixture of embarrassment and frost, having gotten annoyed after the first five times Duo asked that stupid question. He started to count to ten in his head, his fingers massaging his temples in frustration.

"But where would the fun be in that Fei Chang?"

"WUFEI! My name is W U F E I. Wufei!!"

"QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!" Commander Une was back, looking very displeased at having the story interrupted **again**. "Mr Treize, please continue."

Treize cleared his throat and fiddled with his cravat for a second, whilst looking at the ground. Embarrassed, but no one seemed to understand why. **God, why does she have to be so intense about everything? She's like a man most of the time. I practically feel like a little girl when she's like this, might as well dress up like Relena…**

(Cough) "Well, as I was saying. We had spent the night playing chess in my quarters, waiting for the men to retire."

"_It seems like they're finally done out there" Treize pointed out sadly. He was enjoying the young company he had with him; the boy was smarter than he had let on. Not to mention, had thoroughly kicked his ass on the game, more times than he could count. __**An excellent strategist**__, Treize honestly thought; __**especially for someone so young**__. It was nice to have a friend who considered him as a person and not a tool of war._

"_It looks like you're right. I suppose I should be thanking you, for Erm… well for keeping them away from me." Foan said, looking everywhere but at Treize, blushing faintly at having to admit to needing help, well… that's what he told himself.__** Should I say something? Maybe I could… no that would be too forward…perhaps…nah, too desperate…or…no that was why we were here in the first place… I know!**_

"_It's quite alright; if I'm being honest I had a great time last night." He stated oblivious to the internal war of Foan's mind. He turned towards the boy with a small smile, and then noticed the amused smirk on the child's face, only to realise how that sounded. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that…not that I'm saying I didn't enjoy your company…I very much did so…it's not like I was thinking of it as a date…but I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to, but of course it wasn't…"Treize stated flustered, his arms gesturing against his lack of ability to communicate._

_Giggling "it's OK, I get what you meant to say." Waiting a few seconds for the older boy to compose himself again, Foan decided to just go with the idea. "Well if you would like, I could get you some front row tickets" he looked down briefly, looking back up at Treize, raising his shoulders in a manner that made Treize think of the way a teenager called someone a chicken in order to get them to do something. Or maybe a bored kid throwing ideas into the wind, but Treize was pretty sure it was the first one. "Front row seats to the first performance of the opera "Sweeny Todd"." Seeing Treize groan, Foan faltered, looking downcast as his idea clearly didn't seem appealing._

_**Oh great! Well done Treize, now the kid thinks you're not interested in hanging around with him.**_

"_It's not that I don't want to hang around with you; it's just that my Uncle has been making me go to so many recently, that they're beginning to become quite monotonous."_

"_Sorry to hear you're losing interest in them. I only mentioned it, 'cause I was performing in it." Foan spoke quietly, scuffing his foot against the carpet like an unhappy child does when being told off._

"_Oh. I hadn't realised…__**ah shit I feel bad now**__ you said it was Sweeny Todd right" receiving a nod "is it a school production?" _

_Looking up at Treize, Foan stated "No, it's one of the Roger's Towers productions at the Great Hall. I can't afford to go to school. I'm in the play to earn a few extra bucks here and there. It's not one of the best paying jobs I have, but it's one of the more enjoyable ones."_

"_You…you don't go to school…but that's…so unfair for someone like you. Wait! Did you just say you had a job,… more than one job?"_

"_Yes, we need the extra cash, what with my s… err…never mind" Foan head shot up so fast when he realised what he'd almost let slip. He turned and suddenly started hurrying towards the door "if you change your mind the seats will be there reserved!" he called behind him._

"_Wait! Hey wait, what were you going to say? Hey come back here" he called after the boy, following him out the door. But he was gone. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...Hahahahahaha…hehehehehehheheheheheheh."

"I'm getting worried, Trowa's been laughing for about twenty minutes now" Quatre whispered to O, before moving over towards Trowa; who was rolling around the floor clutching at his sides, a bark like laugh pouring from mouth. "Hey Trowa, Trowa" **what the hell has set him off like this? I know it's not a drug, my space heart is saying this is genuine mirth. I've got to calm him down.** "Trowa, come on now, what could possibly be so funny? Calm down now Trowa. You're looking ridiculous."

Trowa still clutching his sides slowed down his movements, trying to regain control over himself. Still chuckling he chocked out "Heero, (Hehe) in a musical!" before bellowing out in laughter again. Everyone except Treize and the scientists burst out laughing, once they realised what he meant and followed him into asphyxiations land, barely managing to stay on their chairs.

Really what could anyone say to that?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I never found out where he ran to after that. I didn't even know where he was or what he did, until the opening night of the play."

_Foan had managed to find his way back to the secret underground apartment the church had built for the black marked families; even if it was more like a homeless shelter, where people were littered and strewn out around the floor, waiting for some great change that would never come._

_It took him a few minutes to crawl through the crowds to get to his "spot". He could already see that his sister Hitami (but always Tami to him), his sixth boyfriend Tease (the brainless bulk of muscle, Tami said) and his best friend Mike (a six foot one broad shouldered, muscular, I'm a caring-in a scary way-guy who had an awful penchant for cursing) were there. Feeling ashamed once he saw how relieved they were to see him, ashamed that they were worried for him._

_Slap._

"_I can't believe you! You said you'd only be gone for an hour!! Then Mary comes back black and blue, saying that you distracted the soldiers. YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT!! What if you had DIED! I can't believe that you didn't come back straight away! You didn't even have your medicine, what if you had an 'attack', what if…" _

"_Hitami, that's enough. He's back and he's OK." __**Thank you Mike **__was all Foan thought before he was brought in for a bear hug by the pair. Only to be yanked out of the hug by Tease, who slapped him hard, his jaw bruising instantly from the force. _

"_I bet you went to them. Bet you begged. Did they touch you? Well, did they? I bet you didn't even put up a fight, bet you spread your legs out for them like the cunt you are!" another slap, but it didn't hit Foan this time. _

_Tease fell hard. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Him. That. Again." Mike threatened quietly, a strange spark in his eye. Foan suddenly got a feeling of dread when he saw that look. Nothing good ever came out of it. He hoped to God, that his soon to be Ex-boyfriend (he didn't believe in staying with people who'd hit him) wouldn't be stupid enough to reply._

"_Janet, I'm having a coffee break now" God told his secretary._

"_He's my bitch and I'll call him whatever I want. Pisshead." __**So much for him staying silent**__ he considered grimly__**.**__ He didn't even bother to try and protect this guy; knowing that it wouldn't deter Mike from getting him later. If anything Mike hurt them more when he interfered, believing that they must have tricked him into loving them or something equally ridiculous, making their 'crimes' worse. Foan and his sister turned away, not wanting to see what Mike would do to this one._

_Slap. "Owhhhhh." Smack, click … screams erupted then, and they turned to see how bad the damage was. Foan promptly dry heaved, nothing coming out since he hadn't eaten for four days now; Tease's bottom jaw had been ripped out and was now dangling weakly over his bleeding lips. His screams barely legible without his tongue, as Mike shoved him out of the back entrance onto the streets, once sure the coast was clear. None of the other residents had even bothered to look up. They knew how extensive Mike's possessive streak for him was. Despite the fact that his boyfriends ended up brutally hurt, it didn't put anyone off, if anything it was like a competition for them. Ten points for going out, fifty for each day you're with him, a hundred and fifty if you can get past first base unharmed (no one got more than a kiss or holding hands without losing some teeth)._

"_Let that Pisshead deal with himself against the soldiers. Mind you he's too fucking ugly, they'll probably just shoot him straight off." He muttered darkly, he chucked Tease's belongings towards the centre of the hall-like room; watching with intolerance as the younger ones ran to grab what they could. The few extra clothes make the gap between life and death during the winter a bit bigger; with the older ones watching sadly, thinking how they used to be the same, before they got too old and weary to move. "You always choose Jackasses, Foan. Maybe you should let us decide a guy for you."_

"_Humph! As if Mike, if I left it up to you I'd be single for the rest of my life. No one would meet your standards."_

"_TO HELL THEY WOULD!!" …cough… "So what happened?" Foan shivered at the deadly tone. "How come you didn't come back?" Foan told them what happened, but didn't say he stayed with Treize, he was pretty sure that Mike would search out the guy whilst he was in this state. __**As much as I love him, he scares me when he's like this. But if I didn't stay with him, what would he do?**__ Lying, saying he felt shook up and embarrassed, wanting to have some fresh air, not paying attention to the time._

"_Awe, sweetheart. Come here." His sister whispered sobbingly, bringing him into her embrace; a bit awkward now due to her protruding stomach. "You shouldn't ever be ashamed of what happens to you. We'll always care about you, no matter what. You got that?" he looked at his sister, knowing she wouldn't be simply happy with a nod of his head._

"_Sure sis', I know that. I was just being silly is all." Foan said pulling his best hang dog expression, pleased to see that she was happy enough with that response and placed his ear carefully over her stomach, smiling brightly when the babe kicked in greeting. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's the end of that chapter. I've looked at the review page and have noticed that it's very empty. So I hired some help to get you guys writing.**

**In walks Cher…**

"**do you like it! I wanna knoooooow! How can I tell if you love iiiit sooooooo!"**

**Chorus"is it in the hits?"**

"**oh no that's just the looks"**

** "is it in the fav's?"**

"**oh no that's just a charm. I wanna know if you like it so. So please review.**

** "please REVIEW"**

"**oh please revieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww"**

** "please Review"**

"**oh please, please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" fades out into background.**

**You heard the lady! Hehehe. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: ****This story contains violence, language, angst, and homosexuality. Strong stomachs advised from now on. This will NOT have a nice ending!!! I do not own the characters or GW, so don't bother suing; but the plot is mine. Oh and sorry for taking so long to update, got carried away reading other stories and all LOL!**

Normal- means present, normal speech and action

**Bold-means present thoughts**

_Italics-mean past or watching films on a video camera_

_**Italics bold- means past. Thoughts and feelings at the time. **_

_**Italic bold/underlined-means past. Thoughts and feelings at the time, shows the character arguing with themselves.**_

**P.S. Please review!! The people who've already reviewed, I love you all and don't expect you to do so again, but it's always nice to hear from my loyal fans LOL! CreotiaFlayier, thank you for your beautiful reviews. Also thank you to Voldyismoldy for sticking with the story and lovingly reviewing too. I love you both to pieces! Oh, I also decided to leave the first three chapters as they were. I'm not completely happy with them, but if I altered them they'd probably be rubbish!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Ah-ha!!!!" J exclaimed brashly. "I got the one we need" holding up the small bug-like cam-cording device. The doctors had been trying to wrestle this down during Treize's detailed narrative, only to realise that the thing had a little too much life left in it. **I forgot these bloody things only wanted to be played in a certain order** G thought petulantly, idly rubbing the new red imprint on his arm.

"Treize, you can carry on with the story if you'd like, or we could watch the rest of it with this." J stated calmly, not at all bothered about the fact that Treize wasn't finished, knowing full well the guy would appreciate the reprieve from Maxwell's questions. A slight inclination of the head from Treize was answer enough; J swapped the bulbs and the image of Merle disappeared to be replaced by one of a small, malnourished boy, dressed in some ragged looking costume, clearly a dated style, with a large amount of blood trickling out of his mouth; a sturdy body behind trying to inject him with something. The pilots looked at it sadly, but not shocked after seeing so much wrong in the world already. "You're all sure you want to watch this" S asked briefly waiting for the conformation before adding "don't worry if you can hear a voice over it, that isn't coming from anyone there, it will most likely be Foan's thoughts at the time. It might even be other's if they are close enough to the cameras." **I really hope this doesn't ruin it for the kid; he's lost so much already…** the film began.

"_Mike hold him down, he's having an attack!" Tami cried out frantically, the panic sending pain in her abdominal regions, the stress affecting her baby negatively. __**Please God, don't let anything happen to him, he's all we've got.**_

_Mike was too powerful for the young boy's convulsions to escape his grasp, but power could do nothing to stop his body attacking itself. A needle appeared, but they needed him to be still to give it to him, inject it wrong and he could die instantly. The fits grew terrifically, a shower of blood spraying out of his mouth as he was chocked by his own body, the voices in his head yelling and screaming at him so loudly, he could hear nothing else, but could also not understand them. His skin looked bleached, for there was no colour, and the sweat flowed from his brow. His limbs bunched up as the pain grew magnanimously; yet he did not cry out, whether from too much pain, the blood blocking his throat or his stubbornness, it was not clear but silence at such a sight seemed at lot more unnerving than the screams would have been._

_Then it ended, quickly, briefly, suddenly. With the only plausible answer being the needle that was slowly being pulled out of his side, only to be replaced with another, helping his breathing come back in small uneven gasps and the voices in his head disappear. A small paper towel was wiping at his mouth trying to get rid of the excess blood, yet not seeming to make any difference; a laboured sigh from his right showing that he was not the only one who felt pain from his seizures. _

_Foan had at some point been lowered down so that he was sitting with his back against Mike's chest, unconsciously trying to match their breathing towards a more normal level. Somewhat shakily he turned his head towards Tami, a repulsive feeling in his stomach rejecting the movement. "Tami, you O (breathing hitched slightly) K?" The effort too much on his shredded lungs. He took in the paleness of her face and her clouded eyes __**OK it was a stupid question, she always worries over me. I hope the baby's alright…**_

"_I'm alright" she mumbled automatically, "just a little worried for a second there, but we're all fine now"__** the stupid boy better get the hint.**_

_**Oh, she's definitely upset... **__Foan thought despondently. "Yeah sis, we're OK" he replied, pleased to see his sister smile at him again. He leaned back against Mike for support, whilst his body tried to calm down. A small bit of colour came back to his face and his body slowly ceased sweating which was all in vain, when he felt something hard pressing against his arse. __**Oh my God, please tell me that's not what I think it is. Not Mike.**_

_Whilst his body had been lowered down against Mike's it was __writhing__ in pain. But no matter what the mind says the body can still respond to touch, and that is why Mike was trying so hard to will away the erection his body had gained when the object of his affection had clung and stirred against him in a vain effort to escape the pain. __**Damn his glorious, delectable arse! Why now! Why can't I hold my god damned libido whenever I'm around the fucking brat!**__** 'cause you love him and he's a hot piece of meat!**__** Such a lovely arse too. Wait noooooooooo, I need to think of something else before he notices. Fed's in a dress. No, Dermail in a thong. Yes, that works. Down you go. **__Shudder__** it don't half put one off men though.**__ Just when Mike thought he'd willed it away, Foan shifted his body around to make himself more comfortable and turned towards his sister. __**Well there goes that bloody plan**__ Mike thought sardonically. Not realising that his hips had started making minute grinding motions against the boy above him, stopping when he felt the boy suddenly tense up above him. __**Oh shit! **_

"_OK you time to get up and wash that pretty little face of yours'" Tami stated, unaware of what just occurred between the two boys. "After all wouldn't want you to miss your bit hit."_

"_Tami, it's not like I'm the main character, and I've got ages…" he stopped when he saw the look on her face, it said 'I ain't gonna put up with your crap, so get a move on or you'll regret it'. Foan was definitely smart enough to know when to give up a losing battle._

The camera's swapped around and those watching could see Foan heading towards a grimy corridor with a urinal, mirror and a sink at the end of it. A pile of half used tissues nearby, dirt climbing up the walls with some recent looking stains. The pilots and ladies could practically smell the stench. Wufei definitely started to feel queasy at the sight of the mould growing on the inside of the urinal, and could finally understand why Heero had been such a hygiene freak, when not on a mission.

_Foan picked up the tissue that looked the least used and dampened the corner, wiping across his face trying to rid any evidence of his "attack", careful to avoid removing anymore of his make-up. Roger Tower (his boss) would have his head for wasting important supplies such as make up and wardrobe. Luckily, all he was really wearing was some old army cam-cream around his eyes, which takes a lot more than sweat or water to get off. He was playing the little boy that Mr Todd took in. they were on the final act, and his main song 'Nothing's Going to Harm You- Not While I'm Around', was about to start in a few minutes._

_He'd become nervous as soon as he realised that teenager, Treize he called himself, was there watching him from the front row. At first he'd been happy to see the guy, but then he started to worry; every time he came onstage he, Foan Fannal, would be the only thing that guy would watch, and when he went off, Treize would just look around uninterested and bored to death. _

_If Foan was honest, he enjoyed the attention Treize seemed to have for him. Treize made him feel kind of special; Treize wasn't family, or his best friend Mike, he was someone else, someone without a biased point of view about him, yet still liked him. Foan definitely thought highly of the man and wondered if there was a chance for them.__** Don't be stupid, even if you both wanted it, you know what would happen if Mike found out! He's already noticed the looks and probably suspects something is going on. He'd never let me be with a Fed, especially now… I can't believe he felt like that about me. I mean I know he always was very protective and defensive towards me, but I thought it was because he considered me family, not that! But I can't tell him I'm not interested that way, he already knows that I like guys his shape, colour and build, hell especially his build, I mean the guy has a beautiful… OH MY GOD! I did Not just think of my best friend that way. NO! He's my friend.**__** Who likes you as much as you like him.**__** No he just wants sex. Besides it would be weird when we broke up.**__** You might not break up, you've both been through so much together. **__**Maybe so, but I also like Treize. **__**Maybe you think you like him that way, or maybe you can have them both.**_

"(ackhmmm) er J sorry to interrupt the film, but I feel a bit uncomfortable listening to such Erm, private thoughts of Heero's." Relena stated shakily. It finally occurred to her why Heero kept pushing her away **God it was so obvious, how didn't I see it. Now I know how Noin felt, when she found out my brother was gay. Maybe we should start a theme club**__**'girls who caught the gay fish'. **

"Don't worry Miss Relena, things will start up soon. Foan's love life dilemmas will be over soon enough." J told her trying to hide his grin. **Finally the girl realises Heero will never want her that way. ****Took enough bloody hints! ****Yes well love does that to people. **Turning back to the screen everyone watched as a young woman came scurrying towards the boy.

"_Foan! Come on, you're scene's about to start" Jessie worriedly called to him. She was quite pretty, in female terms anyway. Long, luscious black hair with bluish streaks going through it, an ample sized bosom, with an awesome butt to match. Dressed like a punk rocker, but had the mannerisms of a stern and loving mother. __**Such a strange girl**__ Foan thought to himself.__** Appearances can certainly be deceiving.**__ On the stage he walked._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**He's amazing at this. Such a heavenly voice.**__ Treize sighed peacefully, it was certainly rare to hear someone talented come onto a stage. __**It's such a shame that the other voices are mediocre, well maybe not. After all if everyone was as good as that kid I'd probably have never noticed him as such a talented performer. **_

"Wow, 'Ro sure can carry himself on the stage can't he guys?" duo exuberantly stated, pride filling him as he watched the past of someone he considered a close friend (despite general appearances). **If he could sing like that then, I wonder how he'd sound now. Hehe Maxwell, looks like we got ourselves a new project.** The others nodded, too transfixed to the screen to answer. Quatre personally thought the Heero sounded like a cross between Aled Jones and Josh Groban, but figured that he would have to keep his thoughts to himself. Trowa didn't like it last time he mention those two names, although to be fair Quatre had been going on about who would be the top, since both sounded like girls. After all, Trowa had practically all their music and he'd insulted him (technically) by querying their sexual orientation as a joke. **Hmmm, I still haven't made it up to him about that. Maybe I should offer him something.** Quatre's lip curled upwards giving quite an evil look on his normally angelic face. Noin saw it, but decided she'd rather not know.

_Foan was nearing the end of his solo __**almost there, then I can leave and get some air.**__ Suddenly the main doors shook. They were always locked once a performance started, to avoid people sneaking in without paying. Foan carried on, deciding it was best not to start a panic when he didn't know what was going on. _

_The banging and shaking of the door grew louder, people heads turned to see what was going on, no longer interested in the small child that was singing. Soon no one was watching and Foan grew silent, his face grave as the theatre manager rushed towards the doors intending to give those outside a thorough verbal lashing._

_Boom! The side and back doors soared open followed by an angry yelling by the main doors. The manager was thrust aside as armed soldiers stormed through, the entrances at the back and at the sides revealing that they were surrounded. People were crying out in fear, huddling in their seats. Some trying to cover their low ranking tattoos, even when they were higher than blacks; others merely cowering in a stunned way, their eyes glassy and mouths drooped open. A familiar figure moved forward, pointing a broken finger toward Foan in an accusing manner._

_Tease._

"_Hats eh one. Hesh av bavle markx!" (that's the one. He has a black mark!) The bastard drawled._

_The soldiers raised their firearms, whilst a Captain moved forward and spoke out, reading from a charter of some sort._

"_We the Federation have come to attain those who have avoided and broken the law by not coming to us and admitting themselves to us as the black-marked they are. We have the warrants for the arrest of thirty-three members of this cast and the additional arrest of Mr. Towers for not informing the government of their whereabouts and harbouring fugitives of the law."_

_Cries of outrage filled the room and people stood in front and around the stage to protect the actors (whom had been herded there by the soldiers around the back), the public were finally sick of being pushed around. This was the last straw! One burly looking man stood right up to one of the soldiers and started to call out…_

"_You may control what time we have to be back in our houses and how much food or money we have. You may think you can do whatever you want because you have the guns, but who're the ones that make them? We do! And we ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" were his last words as the bullet landed in his gut, before another launched in his head._

"_Either move, or be the next to die. These creatures will be taken to custody no matter what" the Captains voice yelled out, reverberating into the halls. Treize had been watching the whole thing horrified when he realised that his young friend was going to be taken in. he knew that they weren't given a trial, just sent to an office were some men decided what they wanted them for. Most were experimented on scientifically, and the majority of others were killed. Treize was certain that Foan wouldn't be in either of those categories, but more likely sold and trained as one of the elicit sex toys to some shady governors. None of these would be good, especially for someone like that boy. __**I have to do something. I can't let him suffer.**_

_Looking around at their uniforms he could see that these men were his uncles', turning to said man Treize demanded "why are you doing this? Surely the children can be realised, they may become higher ranking or prove of use for the future prospects Uncle. Surely even you yourself noticed the talent that young boy portrayed vocally." __**That's right Treize, try to make it sound like a strategic move, otherwise there'll be no hope for them.**_

"_Treize my boy, I'm afraid it's not that simple. I can't allow these mongrels to run free so close to inspection and I certainly can't imagine any of them showing any worthwhile position in future. Yes the boy was good at singing, but there are bound to be those who would outshine his voice, who have the right backgrounds to be seen in public. Besides the heads of our establishment are not looking at my failures of captures too fondly at the minute. We were lucky to have found that piece of scum yesterday wondering around. I was going to shoot him straight off, but decided to see if he'd be willingly to co-operate. We found their hidey-hole this morning thanks to him, disgusting it was, underneath the church, had to burn the nun's since they were obviously corrupt. Can you believe they lied about those black's whereabouts in the house of god. They LIED!_

_But what a treasure mine we received, mainly full of old people and children; yet there were so many. Ah, yes we did well today my boy, I will go up a rank for this I'm sure." Treize started to panic internally, wondering what he could do, externally looking unfazed. _

"_Uncle I implore you, allow my to chose some for my own…__satisfaction__" Treize watched his uncle, __**if I couldn't save them all, I could at least save some**__. "Uncle, I must insist, after all it will give me something to do during our trips, since the theatre seems to be lacking interesting performances recently" watching as those pitiless eyes shone at the thought of having a new way to control his nephew._

"_If that is what you want, make your pick my boy, but no more than seven." He stated wagging a chubby finger at his nephew. "We can't afford an extra plane for your pleasure slaves my boy" his uncle trailed off laughing._

"_Alright, well first I want… (Treize pretended to be deciding) him" his finger directly pointing at Foan; receiving a murderous glare in response…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

**Well there's the next chappie!! Hope you guys liked it. Remember I like all criticisms, it helps develop my writing skills people so please review. Oh and CreotiaFlayier, yes I like the name I given Heero too! I was trying to remember what the name of a baby horse was (don't worry people I remember now LOL) and knew it started with on FO, and I was saying lots of different endings, when I suddenly came up with Foan. I thought to myself that sounded like a call name to have, and then tried saying random other names in hopes that they would match it and wholla!**

_**Hope you all enjoyed it so far, please review!**_


End file.
